when a rose is kept between the pages
by Angel4thenight
Summary: Immorality, Hate and love. Three things his sensei told him about. But could he be wrong about love? could it ever truly fade? Sasuke just hopes Kakashi was right about that emotion. Vampire fic. AU replacing back from the dead!
1. Chapter one: the thorn on a rose

_with these Blood soaked lips:_  
_when a rose is kept between the pages._

_Chapter one: the thorn on a rose_

* * *

_A4TN: This is to show you guys I haven't went off my all time favored -straight- pairing! *waves Sasuke and Hinata forever flag* and what better way then a blood sucking vampire Sasuke and an innocent little Hime, Hinata fic? lol enough on with the fic!_

_P.S well this was originally going to be a one shot but I desired to cut it up in to about five parts -cause it was way too long!-, oh and there is a sequel so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or any songs/ poetry that are use but I do own the story line and some OC characters =3_

* * *

**A beautiful rose was he**  
**but he'll never be free**  
**Press between the pages of a book**  
**and monster hidden under those looks**

**-Angel4thenight**

* * *

"Immortality is simply a curse.

Love is a bitter sweet emotion that fades with time.

And hate will remind you of all the wrongs things in the world"

It made no sense what this man was yammering on about but he listened. Like he always dose. Eyes fixed on to the mirror image of his own. But his were sharper and colder then the younger ones.

The older of the two leant back humming. "so Sasuke," he started. His only dark eye curling to show he was smiling at the boy beneath the thick neck of his cloak, "do you understand it now?"

Did he ever know what this man was possible getting at? no, was he going to tell him that? not a chance in hell.

"hm," he nodded as the older one sighed.

"You know it isn't a bad thing to tell me when you don't understand, Sasuke..."

Sasuke scowled at his sensei, "How do you know I don't Understand it, Kakashi?"

His eye soften even so slightly but the Uchiha, with his keen eyes, caught the small movement "because only in time will you learn the truth... and the pain of my words."

* * *

That was over five hundred years ago when Sasuke was still fresh out of the living and hadn't of yet stepped a toe into the dark.

But soon after he had learned the meaning of his mentor's words.

He learned about hate and the curse of immortality but love? tch, he had no longer a beating heart for that message to sink in to.

He leant against the gargoyles statue, idle watching the moon in the sky. A lone trail of blood went from the side of his lips to his chin already dried in the night's cool air as his mind wounder amlessly through thoughts and memorise.

"yo, Sasuke."

Dark, dead, coal eyes turned to his former master as the man crouched down beside him. Neither looked different from that night so long ago but the boy's humanity has withered away to nothing.

He was nothing more then another monster of the night... Nothing more then a shell of what he once was so long ago.

"Itachi looking for you."

Itachi. That man was the center of his hatred, the reason for his curse. But still when Itachi calls, Sasuke will go. As the mind games could be too much. His hatred wasn't strong enough to passed through all of Itachi's tricks.. well not yet it wasn't.

"where is he?" The raven ask, already having a vague idea.

"Same place as always."

He nodded and with in a blink of an eye; Both males where gone.

* * *

Itachi closed his eyes and tried desperately not to inhale the bitter sweet scent, that lingered in the air. He was tired and thirsty.. oh so very thirsty... and their blood was so tempting.

_'how can they do this for payment?_' He thought, trying to distract him self, as a pink tongue slip pass bow shape lips wetting them before disappearing once again. His throat burned and his stomach felt like it was devouring it self. How long has it been since he feed? 4 days... five? Itachi didn't have a clue but he was certain he wasn't going to tonight.

"Thank you for the graces gift" Madara purred, jolting Itachi out of his thoughts.

Eyes like wine meet those of pearl before they were quickly shielded by a veil of indigo "yes, thank you for the gift"

Even if he didn't like it. Even if he hated it. Refusing, only meant they would go some where else and sell this poor girl. Then with the money, they got for her, they would give it to them as payment for protection. Either way she was going to be sold and They would have to protect the disgusting humans that sold her.

_'Better for the kid to have a quick, and relatively painless, death then living a live of prostitute'_ He thought, watching as each Hyuuga left. red eyes lingering on the long haired brunette as he hesitated- anger and pity crashing off him in violent waves- before following the others out with a wordless apology to the young maiden.

Madara took a step forward, before gracefully sinking to his knees, in front of the girl. "Shh, my sweet pet. Don't cry." He hushed as she started to silently sob, desperately trying to stop the tears. "It will all be over in a minute-"

"She is for Sasuke" Itachi told him as he stood from his seat and walked closer to the two on the floor, "No one is to touch her" He warned the older vampire, picking her up as Madara rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go find another" The elder sighed and stalked out of the room. Not wanting to start a bawl over something so pity as food.

* * *

"A gift?"

"Yes, she's in your room"

Sasuke was the most ruthless killer there- well apart from himself and Madara. But Madara liked to play with his food and Itachi still despise feeding on humans. and would only sink that low when it was absolutely necessary.

"hm." He turned his back on to his older brother. But he did not overlook the weak state of which the elder vampire was in.

"You should feed more"

Itachi's lips twitch but didn't settle in a smile or a smirk. "I know"

"tch, And you call me foolish" Sasuke muttered walking out of the room missing the small sad smile on Itachi's lips.

* * *

_A4TN: oh, something I forgot to add- this will be replacing back from the dead. Sigh, that one turned out to be a total failure and I can't find the first chapter! DX_


	2. Chapter two: the rose and the lily

**_with these Blood soaked lips: _**

**_when a rose is kept between the pages._**

**_Chapter two: The rose and the lily _**

* * *

_A4TN: hello my lovelies! lol welcome to the next part of When a rose is kept between the pages! Special thanks to Pablo hirunata for being the first to review when a rose is kept between the pages_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or any songs/poems that are use but I do own the story line and some OC characters =3 _

* * *

He watches as the women dreamed peacefully on the bed that finally was being used after centuries of just being there. Sasuke took in the pale features, bow shaped lips and long eye lashes that flutter against rosy checks.

_'she really is something,' _he thought tilting his head as she turned. more of her indigo locks pooling around her. As the plump lips parted letting out a whisper of a name. He leaned in to make sure he heard correct as the word once again slip passed her lips.

_'Kiba?... most likely her lover' _The raven rose from his chair with a sense of grace and elegant but powerful none the less. And knelt down beside her.

_'should I just drain her? or wake her up?'_ he mused as he gentle moved a lock of hair out of her face making her flinch when his cold skin brushed against her heated check.

"time to arise from your slumber"

a couple of seconds later, the young maiden's eyes fluttered open staring into there opposite. She froze with both fear and amazement at the boy who lent over her. His dark eyes was lowered to her lips before catching her gaze once more.

"your finally awake..." he smirked and suddenly only fear filled her as the candle light caught his fang. He was a vampire and she, his victim.

She swallowed hard; her heart beating a mile a minuter "p-please..."

He almost rolled his eyes as she was about to say the same as all the others; please don't kill me.

"...m-make it quick"

he rose an delicate eye brow as he masked his shock "aren't you going to plead with me? to spear your miserable life."

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall, "I have no life worth living."

"hm, is that so?" he bend his head lips skimming the skin on her neck making her gasp and clutch the sheets beneath her "how about your family? friends?... lover?"

"I..." They all disturbed her and she never had a lover... only a love interest that would never be return "...don't have no one"

* * *

"you sold her?" The brunette yelled. His fist hitting the hard desk with a loud and almighty thud making it creek against the attack.

"yes. and further more, It isn't really any off your concern. Is it Inuzuka?"

isn't his concern?... now Inuzuka Kiba was beyond furious! He had just came home after years of fighting against those beast. only to find out that the girl who he called friend, the girl who he secretly fell in love with; had been sold to a bunch of those blood suckers, just hours ago! Kiba was never one to bite back on his anger and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"you slimy scum-"

A hand was placed on his tense shoulder and he snarled at the person for cutting him off before grunting and sitting back down upon seeing who it was.

"what my comrade is trying to say is." The taller boy said as he slid up his sun glasses, "How could you sell off your own daughter? when you know they'll kill her." Shino said as calm and as collective as always. Not a hint of emotion was in the whole question.

The Hyuuga head narrowed his eyes as a bitter smirk crossed his lips, "that useless brat wasn't worth the air she breathed. If I knew how much a failure she would of been, I would have drowned her at birth. She was the shame of all who held the Huuyga name. And made us a laughing stock! So I say good ridden to her and hope she gets a-"

The Hyuuga never finished that sentence as he was sent hauling of the chair by a punch from none other then Shino.

Straighting up his glasses and readjusting his coat -Kiba resembling a fish out of water behind him. he turned and started to leave.

"I believe that's the meeting over."

"What the? whoa, I mean- I didn't think- whoa, that was amazing Shino! but I Kind of feel bad... that It wasn't me that did it!" He said finally getting his words in to a complete sentence as they started heading out of the Hyuuga compound but suddenly was surrounded.

"you two are fast for human," the spiked purple haired boy -which they guess was the leader- hissed as Shino and Kiba took there fight stands -back to back.

"and your just as ugly as all those other blood sucking leaches," Kiba smirked as the leader growled before nodding for two the vampires to attack.

"Stop! these two are with me..." A Hyuuga said, intervening and standing in front of the leader of the pack "They're helping me search for the ones who attacked Hiashi-sama-"

"we do not follow orders of a worthless human. So get out of my way or your be joining t-"

"Are you just about to disobey direct orders, Renji?"

All whirled round to face the women in the tree. her aqua blue hair was flowing down her shoulders and reaching lowering then her feet, while dark ocean eyes stared idly at the moon.

"Aki-sama!"

"you didn't answer my question Renji. Are you going to disobey Neji-sama orders?"

Renji bowed his head, "No, Aki-sama"

"As expected." She turned to Neji; blue locking with white as a small smile graced her pale lips, "my deepest apologies for the trouble that Renji has created, Neji-sama. I can ensure you it will not happen again"

"hm. thank you, Aki-sama" Neji bowed before leading the two away from the vampires.

When they were far enough. Kiba turned to Neji, crossing his arms and planting his feet firmly on the ground. Showing he wasn't going a step further, "what in the nine hells was that about, Neji? and who the hell was she?" Kiba asked, glaring at the long haired brunette.

"Aki- Her mistress is Tenten... and Tenten sort of has a very un health interest in me. So she sends Aki to make everything peachy around the compound for me" Neji sighed, rubbing his temple.

"you do know, we were the ones who attacked Hiashi, right?" Shino said as Neji nodded, confirming his thoughts.

"and I really would like to thank you for that. That bastard finally got something he truly deserved"

"yes, I know we all hate his guts... but why are you helping us?"

"I want to get Hinata back... what ever it takes"


End file.
